There are a variety of hand tools, such as wire stripper, open end wrench, ring wrench, pliers, etc. These conventional hand tools have a unitary body consisting of one or two handles, and a working part fixed with the handles. As a result, the consumer must purchase a variety of hand tools at additional cost. In addition, it is rather inconvenient for a worker to carry with him or her with a variety of hand tools at the work site.